The present technology relates to a technical field of an image blur correction device, which is rotatable in axial rotation directions of at least two fulcrum axes orthogonal to a lens unit having at least one lens, and an imaging apparatus having the same.
Some imaging apparatuses, such as video cameras, still cameras, and various apparatuses having a built-in camera unit, are provided with an image blur correction device that performs image blur correction by moving a lens in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis direction.
In some image blur correction devices provided in such imaging apparatuses, a lens unit having a lens is rotatable at least in the axial rotation directions of the two fulcrum axes orthogonal to the outer casing, for example, a first direction, which is an axial rotation direction of a first fulcrum axis orthogonal to the optical axis of the lens, and a second direction which is an axial rotation direction of a second fulcrum axis orthogonal to both of the optical axis and the first fulcrum axis (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-274056).
The lens unit is rotated in a pitching direction about the first fulcrum axis as a fulcrum and is rotated in a yawing direction about a second fulcrum axis as a fulcrum, thereby correcting image blur.
The image blur correction device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-274056 is provided with two gimbal mechanisms each having a base plate which is bent in an L-shape in order to rotate the lens unit in the pitching direction and the yawing direction.
One gimbal mechanism performs a blur correction operation in the pitching direction by rotating the lens unit in the pitching direction. The other gimbal mechanism performs a blur correction operation in the yawing direction by rotating integrally one gimbal mechanism and the lens unit in the yawing direction.